This invention is related to strap devices for preventing a child from slipping off the seat of a high chair, and more particularly to a pair of straps for connecting the thigh of each leg of the child to the back supporting frame of the high chair.
Infants placed in high chairs frequently tend to slide under the tray and off the chair. This can be dangerous, particularly when the infant's head gets caught on the tray. Various devices are employed to prevent the infant from sliding off the seat, such as mounting a band at the front of the seat which has a pair of openings for receiving the infant's legs. This is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,246 which issued to D. E. Adams et al, Mar. 11, 1958. It is obviously difficult to insert and remove squirming infant's legs through such openings.
In other cases, straps have been used for connecting the infant's ankles to the chair beneath the seat. The straps, of course, provide only a minimal protection from the infant sliding under the tray. This art is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,407,646 which issued to J. W. Best, Sept. 17, 1946 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,610,670 which issued to P. E. Grooms, Sept. 16, 1952.